WITCH Evolution
by XxBlackRoseWitch378xX
Summary: The guardians meet the young mutants and while to certain people fall in love they have new enemies to fight!
1. Ch1: The Guardians Meets The XMen

**MissKenniGurl672's Note:** I've decided to change the plot and story of my X-Men Evolution & W.I.T.C.H crossover story. Because Movie-Brat thinks I should change the plot, because it makes no sense of fandom of being mutants (or mistaken), but it's not a movie theater! So instead of the guardians going to the Xavier Institute they're gonna meet some of the mutants. Hope you guys don't mind of the remake.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Guardians Meets X-Men**

It was morning, and our five heroines, Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were sitting on a table inside of their mall as they talk.

"So did you do our teacher's homework for the weekend?" Taranee asked her friends.

"Yikes! I forgot about it!" Will said shocked, "At this rate, I'll never pass his class..."

"Hey, that's not true, unless you moved to another planet," Irma joked.

"Not making me feel any better, Irma,"

"What about you Hay Lin?" Cornelia asked Hay Lin, who was looking a little sad today.

"Oh, yeah, I finished it...." Hay Lin answered sadly.

"What's the matter Hay Lin?" Will asked her friend, "You look down in the dumps lately,"

"I'll be fine," Hay Lin said, "I'm going to the bathroom," The four friends stared at her as she head to the restroom. The girls had worried looks on their faces.

"Is she okay?" Cornelia asked them, "I never seen her this sad before,"

"Except the part about thinking her grandmother betrayed us," Taranee corrected.

"Guys, she's upset because Eric moved away, his dad got a new job in Brazil," Irma said, "It's gonna be while when she's over it,"

"I might have a feeling what she's going through," Will said.

Then Matt, Will's boyfriend came up to them. He sit next to Will.

"Hey guys," Matt greeted.

"Hey Matt," The girls greeted back.

"Where's Hay Lin?" Matt asked, "Is she still upset about Eric moving away?"

"Yeah she is," Taranee answered.

Just then the mall began to shake causing the girls to fell over. Some of the people began to run away because of loud explosions. Just then Hay Lin came towards them, panting,

"Guys!" Hay Lin said, "You'll never believe what I just saw!"

"What is it?" Will asked.

"There's some of kind of fight, but it's werid they have super powers or something!"

"Sounds like trouble," Cornelia said.

"I think we should check it out," Irma said.

"You guys on, I'll catch up," Matt said running off.

The girls head outside but somewhere private so no one cane see their transformation. When the coast is clear, Will takes out the heart of Kandrakar.

"Alright, GUARDIANS UNITE!" Will said as the heart of Kandrakar floats up and glow and the girls transform. After they're done they done poses, each of them.

"Quintessence!" Will said.

"Water!" Irma said.

"Fire!" Taranee said.

"Earth!" Cornelia said.

"Air!" Hay-Lin said.

The girls began to fly over to hear the action is being held at. The girls and what Hay Lin was similar to the fight, a group of teens but something's diferent about it they had powers but different from their's.

Much to their vision it was six against four. In the six team, one had brown hair, some sort of goggles and some yellow and black outfit. The second one was a red head with long hair, green eyes, black outfit with straight green line. The third one had blue fur, white eyes, and a red and black outfit. The fourth one had a brown ponytail, blue eyes, with bluish-violet and black outfit. The fifth one was goth-like who had short brown hair, a white streak in the front, and green and black outfit. The last one was African-American with blonde hair, brown eye, black outfit too.

And the four team one was making some earthquakes, the second was very big, the third one was jumping like a frog, and the final one was running speedy quick. They and the other team was fighting.

"Take this!" the African-American one said shooting some spikes from his arms trying to hit the speed one.

"Ha! Too slow!" The Speed one said mocking him, which caused him to get angry.

The big guy throw a giant dumpster trying to hit the Ponytail girl, but however she phased through it like she was a ghost.

"Is that the best you got?" The girl asked.

The boy with goggles was shooting from his eyes trying hit frog-like boy. The girl used telekinetic powers to help him out, while the goth-like one with the blue-like demon fighting with the boy who had eathquake powers. Somehow, the six team was losing, meanwhile with the guardians they were surprised.

"What are they?" Taranee asked Will.

"I dunno," Will said, "They look like superheoes,"

"Like in comics and movies?" Hay Lin asked.

"Probably,"

"It looks like their losing the fight," Taranee obsvered the battle.

"Should we help them?" Cornelia asked.

"It looks like it," Will replied. The guardians spring into action.

Meanwhile with the battle, it was almost coming to an end as the bad guys were coming towards to the good guys.

"End of the line losers!" The big guy said.

"We could sure used some help, man," said the blue-like demon, but with a soft german accent.

"Then let's be some assistance!" Irma said as she and the girls went in front of them.

"Who you guys?" The frog-like one asked, "Some kinds of flying fairies?"

"We're your worst nightmare, pal!" Cornelia said as she use her powers to create wines wrapping them. Irma used her powers to create a giant big wave washing them off.

"You guys are okay?" Will asked them.

"Were fine," The red-head one said, "But you are guys?"

"Just some allies,"

"Here to lend you a hand," Hay Lin finished.

"Cool," The african-american one said, "Now let's kick some butt!"

And so, the guys decided to team up one another and fight off the bad guys. The boy with earthquake powers tries to sent Cornelia in a hole but with the help of the boy with goggles he blasted him, from his eyes. Then the african-american boy used his spikes to pinned him.

"Looks like, he's not the only one who moved the earth," The african-american one said looking at Cornelia.

"Guess he's not," She repiled with a smirk.

The red head and Will was face to face with the big guy as he throws another dumpster at them. But luckily, the red head one catches it with telekinisics as Will electricute him causing to fell backwards.

"Nice catch," Will said to the red head.

"Thanks," She repiled.

Next with the blue-like demon, and Hay Lin, they were fighting the frog-like boy. The frog-like stick his tongue out and tries to hit the blue-like demon with it but luckily, Hay Lin stops it with her wind causing the frog-like boy fly off.

"Were we great or what?" Hay Lin smiled.

"You were awsome, man," the blue-like demon said.

Finally, Taranee, Irma, with the goth-like one, and the ponytail girl was facing off the speed one but he was too fast for him to hit.

"You girls can't catch me!" The speed one said, "I'm too fast!"

"Ugh!" the goth-like said, "If I could only touch him, I can absorb his ability,"

"Maybe I can help," Taranee said as she takes out a fire ball shoot at the ground, causing the speed one stop, which gives the goth-like one to take some of his ability. The goth-like gets up and moves speedy quick towards them.

"Thanks," the goth-like one said to Taranee.

"No problem," Taranee repiled.

"Forget about this!" cried the boy with earthquake powers removing the spikes, "Let's get out of here!"

"This aint' over!" The frog-like one said to them as he and his comrades began to retreat back to their base.

"Here's a goodbye present!" The big guy. He picks up a giant rock a throws it at the others before he leaves. The gigantic rock missed the others but the rock was heading towards Hay Lin.

"Hay Lin! Look out!" Irma cried.

Hay Lin tried to fly away from it but hits a tree causing her to be unconscious leaving the huge rock able to crush her.

"Hay Lin!" the girls cried thinking Hay Lin was a goner.

But luckily to the blue-like demon teleported towards Hay Lin and picks her up and teleported back before the rock landed on the ground. Everyone signed in relief.

"That was like, totally close," The ponytail girl said as the blue-like creature walks up to the others with an unconscious Hay Lin. Hay Lin wakes up and looks to see the blue-like creature carrying her.

"Um, you can put me down now," Hay Lin said.

"Oh right, sorry," the creature said putting her down, "By the way, my name's Nightcrawler, but you can call me Kurt Wagner,"

"Thanks for saving me," Hay Lin said, "My name's Hay Lin,"

"By the way, were the X-Men," the boy with goggles said, "I'm Cyclops, my real is Scott Summers,"

"I'm Jean Grey," the red head introduced herself.

"My name's Shadowcat," the ponytail girl said, "But my real name is Kitty Pryde,"

"I'm Rouge," The goth-like said.

"Spyke's my name," The african-american said, "But I'm actually Evan Daniels,"

"So what's your names?" Rouge asked.

"Were the guardians of the veil," Will told, "My name is Will Vandom,"

"I'm Irma Lair," Irma greeted.

"My name is Taranee Cook," Taranee said.

"I'm Cornelia Hale," Cornelia greeted.

"And you already know my name is," Hay Lin said.

"So you guys have mutant powers?" Jean asked them.

"I wouldn't actually call them mutant powers," Will said, "Their like element powers,"

"So who were those baddies you were fighting?" Irma asked.

"They were Avalanche, The Blob, Quicksilver, and Toad," Scott explained, "Their members of the Brotherhood,"

"The Brotherhood?" Taranee asked, "What's that?"

"We'll explained everything," Evan said, "Do you know a place we can talk?"

"We can all go to my family's resturant, the Silver Dragon," Hay Lin said.

"Sounds like an idea," Kitty said.

And so, the X-Men and the guardians (Kurt turns holographic image on so no one can see his real self.) head to Hay Lin's family resturant, leaving the mall. Kurt secretly takes a look at Hay Lin, who looks at Kurt. Blushing in surprised, Kurt looks away as Hay Lin does the same thing.

"You know, Evan," Kurt said to his friend, "I think may like Hay Lin,"

"You sure?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, man,"

Hay Lin, heard what Kurt said, smiled. She then turns over to Irma.

"I think I like Kurt, Irma," Hay Lin said to Irma.

"I'm glad your feeling Hay Lin," Irma said.

"Yeah, me too,"

**End of chapter...**


	2. Ch2: Getting To Know You

**Chapter 2: Getting To Know You  
**

Some time later, the guardians and young mutants came to the Silver Dragon, Hay Lin's home and restaurant.

They went inside and saw a Chinese old lady coming up to Hay Lin. "Hello, Hay Lin," She greeted.

"Hi, grandma," Hay Lin said to her.

"Grandma?" The mutants asked in unison.

"Oh, right," Will said, "Guys this is Yan Lin, Hay Lin's grandmother and a former guardian,"

"She's the one who told us that were the next generation of the guardians of the veil," Taranee explained.

"And who are your friends?" Yan Lin asked seeing them.

"Grandma, this is Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Rouge, and Evan," Hay Lin introducing them, "They're the X-Men, they have powers, just like us,"

"Guess you guys are not the only ones who have powers," Matt said walking with a boy about his age that has brown hair as they came into the restaurant.

"Who are you?" Scott asked.

"Scott, this is my boyfriend, Matt," Will said, "He knows about our secret, and have the part of the heart of earth,"

"Hey," Matt greeted.

"And this Caleb," Cornelia said introducing the boy, "He's the rebel leader and my boyfriend,"

"Wow, he's kinda cute," Kitty said looking at Caleb.

"Well, ain't that a shocker," Irma said rolling her eyes.

"I kinda agree, Kitty," Jean said staring at Caleb. Scott secretly hinds his jealously. Suddenly they were some banging sounds, the gang turns around to see a green creature covered in slop. Kitty screams in horror at the sight of it.

"Like, what is that?!" Kitty said pointing at it.

"It looks like a small ogre," Evan said looking at it.

"Blunk, no ogre!" The green creature snapped.

"And it talks!" Kurt said in surprised.

"Guys, this is Blunk," Taranee said, "He's a creature from the other world, Meridian,"

"Blunk pleased to meet you," The green creature said, who is Blunk.

"So what's Meridian?" Rouge asked the guardians, "Is that were you usually have your battles?"

"Kinda," Irma said, "Sometimes our fights are in Heatherfield,"

"Do tell," Kurt replied.

"Okay, it all started when Meridian was being under controlled by an evil being known as Phobos, who was looking for his sister, who was Elyon, our friend," Will explained, "He lied to her that we were the bad guys, and used her to against us, but luckily we showed her the truth and we saved Meridian,"

"But until, the old hag, Nerissa came," Hay Lin said.

"Who's Nerissa?" Jean asked.

"A former guardian," Taranee explained, "She used to be the keeper of the heart but she was corrupted by power, so the guardians council gave it to Cassidy, another former guardian, but however Nerissa wanted the heart back and Cassidy refused to give it her, which results, Nerissa killing Cassidy,"

"Man, that's bringing obsession to a whole new level," Kurt said.

"But luckily, with our beauty and strength," Cornelia said, "We defeated her,"

"Wow," Scott said amazed, "It sounds like you guys had a lot of adventures,"

"Speaking of which, why not tell us about your origins?" Hay Lin asked the mutants.

"Sure, like, why not?" Kitty replied. Then, the guardians were sitting down listening to the mutants, who also seated, now told their stories.

"It all started..." Scott said telling the story about their powers, being at a mutant school to the girls and as Scott continues his and the mutants story, the camera zooms away from the group.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Brotherhood's base, which turns out to be an old broken house. Their, Lance, Pietro, Fred, and Todd, which were their names were facing their boss. Their boss was a lady that has blue skin, orange hair, and snake like eyes. Her name was no other than Mystique.

"So, how did you boys do?" Mystique asked them coldly.

"We, uh, sorta mess things up, again," Todd said shaken.

"Again?! You guys can't even do the simplest tasks!"

"It wasn't our fault, Mystique," Fred said.

"Yeah, these fairy-like girls came and mess everything up!" Pietro said.

"Fairy-like girls?" Mystique asked.

"Yeah, one had lightening-like powers, one had water powers, one had fire like powers, one had earth powers, and the last one had wind powers," Lance explained.

"I can't believe a bunch of boys got defeated by a group of girls,"

"Hey, they weren't ordinary girls, that's for sure!" Fred snapped.

"Those girls help those X-Men, and kicked our butts!" Pietro said, "And I still think, my powers are coming back,"

"They were the strangest mutants I've ever seen," Todd pointed out, "They were some weird Halloween costumes,"

"Hmm..." Mystique wondered, then had an evil grin on her face. She then points to Pietro, "Quicksilver, I want you to spy on these girls, and learn about them,"

"Are you sure about that?" Pietro asked, "I mean, those girls would kick my butt if they see me,"

"If your a peeping tom," Lance joked. He, Fred, and Todd snickered about the joke, while Pietro glared at them.

"SILENCE!" Mystique yelled as Lance, Fred, and Todd stop snickering. She turns to Pietro, "Don't worry your fast enough, you'll be able to learn about them, who they are, now go!"

With that, Pietro speeds quickly and leaves the base. Lance, Fred, and Todd looks at Mystique, they wondered why she wanted Pietro to spy on the girls.

"Why you want that speed demon to spy on those freaky girls?" Todd asked her.

"What are you up to?" Lance asked.

"It's simple," Mystique explained, "To know about an new enemy one must seek it's knowledge,"

* * *

Back at the Silver Dragon, the guardians and mutants were in the basement as the mutants finished their stories, about the professor, teachers, and evil mutants they faced.

"Wow! That was such a big story you guys told!" Hay Lin said pleased.

"I'm glad you liked it, Hay Lin," Kurt smiled sheepishly.

"Well, were surprised that you guys have amazing adventures as well," Jean said amazed.

Unknown to any of them, Pietro was hearing their conversation carefully, to get info of what the girls are.

"Yep, that's who we are!" Irma said proudly, "The guardians of the veil!"

_"The guardians of the veil?"_ Pietro asked. _"This gotta be good,"_

"Giving by the power of the heart," Will said, "We have extraordinary elemental powers,"

"Well, I guess I found out who they are," Pietro said, "Better tell the boss lady about this," Then he zooms off.

Back with the others, "But our adventures isn't comparing to yours," Scott said.

"Yeah, how you use your elemental powers and save not only your world, but another as well!" Evan exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, that's why were so good," Taranee said.

"And the best part our initials is spelled witch!" Hay Lin said, "W for Will, I for Irma, T for Taranee, C for Cornelia, and H for me, Hay Lin!"

"That's being creative there," Rouge told.

"So what brings you guys here in our town of Heatherfield?" Irma asked wondering why the mutants are here.

"We were having our vacation here," Kurt explained, "But then the Brotherhood came and tried to destory us,"

"Wow, that must be pretty hard for you," Hay Lin feeling sorry for the fuzzy elf and his friends.

"Yeah, thanks for your cornered,"

"Well, our vacation isn't over yet," Kitty said, "Who's up for having a little fun?"

"Got that right!" Cornelia said getting up walking up to Kitty.

"Guys, we been here for two days," Scott told, "Shouldn't we be getting back?"

"Aw, come on Scott," Evan complained, "Two days isn't enough!"

"What's wrong socializing with some new friends?" Jean asked.

"Oh, alright," Scott said, "Just a one more day and that's it, and I kinda like it here,"

"ALRIGHT!" The mutants minus Rouge, cheered.

Kurt turns to Hay Lin and said, "Say, Hay Lin, do you wanna go to the park or something?"

Everyone, including Rouge, was surprised about the question.

"I think my friend is crushing on your friend," Jean whispered to Will.

"I think he is," Will repiled.

"Sure why not," Hay Lin told Kurt, who smiled.

"Who's up for hanging out with The Guaridians and The X-Men?" Irma asked.

"We are!" Kitty, Cornelia, Jean, and everyone else answered.

"Then let's go!" Will said, as the guardians, mutants, including Caleb and Matt, who joined along went to have the time of their lives.

Then, Blunk pop his head out of a garbage can said to them, "Blunk catch up! Blunk found more treasure!" He then dive into the garbage can dig for some more "treasure".

* * *

Back with Pietro, he zooms back to Brotherhood's base and comes back with the message. Mystique comes up to him and said, "So what did you got?"

"I found out they were the Guardians of the veil," Pietro explained, "And their powers were elemental ones, giving by some kind of heart!"

"Hmm," Mystique wondered, "Guardians... Boys I have a new mission for you,"

"You mean..." Todd asked.

"Yes, if you boys can retrive this heart, then nothing will stop us," Mistique planned.

"Sounds like an evil plan to me," Lance said.

"Now go! All of you!"

As on her command, the four evil mutants dashed off to get the heart, while the guardians and mutants are having there amazing day.

**End of chapter...**


End file.
